Friday Night
by Silvery Mist
Summary: Havoc and Breda decide to check out one of the local bars hoping to get lucky. Unfortunately, they get more than they bargained for when one girl catches Havoc's eye.


_**Author's Notes:**_ I started to notice that the majority of my stories are from Roy's point of view so I decided to take a mini-break from that and try one from Havoc's.

_**Disclaimer:**_ As usual, I don't own Havoc, Breda, Mustang, or Hawkeye, nor do I own Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

It was a cold Friday night and two men were walking along the deserted streets, shivering in the evening chill as they headed towards their destination.

"Jeez, Breda. I don't understand why we have to go across Central to have a drink. There are plenty of bars around Headquarters," complained Havoc between chattering teeth.

"Stop whining," replied his chubbier friend. "The bar's up ahead and you'll thank me once we get inside. I once overheard the Colonel say he liked to go there to pick up girls. He said the women there are extraordinarily beautiful."

Havoc scoffed. "That's a good reason _not_ to go there. If Colonel Mustang is there then we'll have _no_ chance of picking up any girl tonight. They'll all be hanging around him."

"Relax. The Colonel's already got a date tonight. I heard him talking to Lieutenant Hawkeye about it this morning. She didn't seem too happy about it. She just told him to hurry up with the paperwork before all his blood went south for the weekend."

"Fine," huffed Havoc as the reached the bar entrance. He opened the door and stepped inside with Breda following after him.

* * *

Breda was right. The bar was full of beautiful women. From the cute female bartenders in tiny mini-skirts to the many gorgeous female patrons lounging around, Havoc swore that he had died and gone to heaven. Pulling out a tissue from his coat pocket to stem his nosebleed, he mumbled, "I can't believe Mustang never told us about this place."

Breda nodded. "Yeah, he really does have good tastes in bars and women. Come on. Let's go get some drinks," he said while dragging a drooling Havoc towards the bar.

They both ordered a pint of beer and found an empty table where they could scope the place. A few girls passed by them, batting their eyelashes seductively or 'accidentally' bumping into them on their way to the bar. Havoc and Breda couldn't stop grinning. No wonder their superior liked coming here.

As he took a drink from his beer, Havoc's eyes wandered around, taking in the scenery. His eyes lit up as one particular woman caught his eye. "Hey Breda," he said as he nudged his friend with his elbow. "Check out that blonde over there in the corner."

Breda lowered his beer mug. "The one dressed in black and talking to that dark haired chick?"

"Yeah. She's got the sexiest pair of legs I've ever seen. I wouldn't mind having them wrapped around me."

"No kidding…and check out that figure! She must either work out a lot or she won the gene pool lottery."

Havoc nodded in agreement. "I think I just found my dream girl."

"Planning on asking her out?" teased Breda as he took another drink from his mug.

"As soon as she's alone," replied the blonde. Taking out a cigarette from his coat pocket, he put it between his lips and proceeded to light it. "It's a good thing Mustang isn't here. I actually have a decent shot of getting lucky tonight."

Breda coughed. "Pretty confident now, aren't you?"

"Why not? I'm clearly the best-looking guy in this bar."

"Uh huh. I thought it would take more alcohol than that one beer to get you drunk."

Havoc frowned at the comment. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you're setting up yourself for disappointment. Besides, even if, by some miracle, you do manage to score with her tonight, how long will it take before she becomes another name in the Colonel's little black book?"

"Hmph. At least I'm actually getting dates, unlike you. When was the last time you went out with a girl? Six months ago?"

"Hey! My love life is no worse than yours. Besides, my success rate in picking up girls is higher than yours."

"Not getting slapped across the face is hardly what I would call a success. Success is when you actually go home with the girl, or at least, get her number."

As they continued bickering about each other's sexual prowess the dark-haired woman got up from the table and walked to the other side of the room, leaving the blonde alone to absently play with the remains of her drink.

"Time for me to make my move," declared Havoc, putting out his cigarette and getting up from his seat.

Breda gave him a thumb up. "Good luck. You'll need it…considering your luck with women."

Havoc scowled. "Gee, thanks for the confidence booster," he remarked sarcastically.

He made his way through the sea of people till he was just inside her peripheral vision. However, she hadn't noticed his presence. Her eyes were still focused on her drink as if she was busy thinking about something or waiting for someone. Mentally thanking his lucky stars that she wasn't already surrounded by intoxicated men vying for her attention, he walked up to her.

"Hey sweetheart, what's a pretty girl like you sitting all alone in a place like this?"

The girl slowly turned around and Havoc soon found himself staring into a very familiar pair of amber-colored eyes.

"Second Lieutenant Havoc," replied Riza coldly.

Havoc was shocked. He had just hit on his superior. Not that she really looked like his superior officer at the moment. Her long blonde hair was flowing loose down her back instead of up in her usual hairclip and she was wearing makeup. Instead of the standard shapeless blue uniform she was wearing a very form fitting short black dress which, on top of being incredibly sexy, showed off _all _of her curves.

_Damn. She's hot._

Havoc could almost feel another nosebleed coming as he glanced down at the dress. The edge of her dress just covered the upper portion of her thighs and the top was low enough that he could get a good view of her cleavage. _I wonder if she's a 34 or 36 C,_ he thought.

"Lieutenant Havoc, my face is up here."

"Huh? Right! Uh…Sorry." Havoc quickly shifted his gaze back up to her face and focused on her rose-colored lips. Her icy glare was a little too scary at the moment. His mind struggled to think of something to say but his mind was drawing a blank. Finally, he muttered "You…um…look really nice, Lieutenant."

She didn't respond. Instead, she shifted her legs and Havoc could see her leg gun holster peeking out between the slit of her dress. He shuddered and looked to Breda for help. Breda just shrugged and gave him a "You're on your own" look. _Bastard_, thought Havoc as he desperately tried to think of a way out of this awkward situation. Just then, another familiar voice spoke.

"Sorry about that. The bar was really busy."

He looked up and found himself face to face with the Flame Alchemist who was holding two drinks in his hands. "Sir!" he cried, resisting the urge to salute.

"Take it easy, Lieutenant. We're not a work," replied Mustang as he handed Riza one of the drinks. Taking a sip from his glass of whiskey, he continued, "I never thought I'd see you here, Havoc…nor did I expect to find you hitting on my date."

"Well you see, sir… Breda and I thought…" began Havoc, panicking as he glanced over in Breda's direction again. However, the chair once occupied by the plump lieutenant was now empty. Quickly scanning the room, he caught a glimpse of red hair before it disappeared behind the front door of the bar.

"Oh, shh…" swore Havoc as he ran towards the entrance to follow his traitorous buddy, silently praying that a hail of bullets and fire weren't following him.

Both Roy and Riza watched as Havoc slammed into a few drunk people before scrambling out the door. Chuckling, Roy took another sip of his drink before turning his attention back to his date. Riza was not as amused.

"Aren't you worried? All of Central HQ will know about us if they tell anyone."

Roy just grinned as he took Riza's hand in his. "If they value their lives they won't." Then he pulled her up from her seat. "Come on. The band's playing our song," he whispered into her ear as he led her towards the dance floor.

* * *

**A/N:** As much as I enjoy one-sided HavocxHawkeye, I couldn't resist putting a bit of Royai at the end.

Comments and critiques are welcomed. Thanks once again to my boyfriend for editing.


End file.
